Cure
by InsaneCupcake
Summary: 'Well, I know that you're aware of this, but you probably forgot as always - I could feel my heart break every time you mentioned him. You would never consider my feelings. But I'm not mad at you, never was. I guess I'll stop here before I end up writing a novel or something stupid like that.' TRIGGER-WARNING. Extreme AyuShiki-pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Promise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**WARNING: Triggering**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Corpse Party, the characters or anything of it. It's all Makoto Kedooin, TeamGrisGris and 5pb etc.**

**~ Yoshiki's POV ~**

_'The pain I'm feeling just won't go away. Believe me, I've tried so hard to make it stop._  
_After I take this, I know I will fall into an endless sleep. All my memories of you will fade away._  
_Don't cry, I'm not worth your tears. I never _was_ worth anything at all, right?_  
_No matter what I did, no matter how many times I would come and save you._  
_I guess that you don't need me anymore, huh. After all, you've got that Mochida. The one you always wanted. _  
_Well, I know that you're aware of this, but you probably forgot as always - I could feel my heart break every time you mentioned him. You would never consider my feelings. But I'm not mad at you, never was. I guess I'll stop here before I end up writing a novel or something stupid like that.'_  
I took a pause from writing, and wearily smiled at the last part. Only one more thing, then.. I took a deep, shaky breath. This is really hard. But I guess it's for the better... Tears full of pain and frustration slowly started trickling down my cheeks, one after another.  
'_I'll let you know, this is the hardest thing I've ever done. Finally letting you go. I know there's nothing I can do to make you change your mind. You're always so stubborn, heh. Well. I love you, Shinozaki. Promise me that you take care of yourself, I'd be sad if you wouldn't_'_._  
Tears were now streaming down my face.

\- "Damn it... Damn it!** FUCK**!" I furiously wiped them away, but they just wouldn't stop.'_Geez_'.. I could hear Shinozaki inside my head. She would often say that - no - always, as soon as she started crying for some reason. I smiled, my vision blurred. I had been sitting on my bed, with my back against the wall while writing this. I threw the note at the foot of my bed and slowly slid down the wall, legs and arms sprawled across the bed. I closed my eyes.  
\- "Do I... really want to do this?" I questioned myself, but immediately shook my head. "Yes.. It's for the better." It's not like anyone would care less. Satoshi's got Nakashima-san and they're happy together. They don't need me. Shinozaki, well.. I sighed. Shinozaki.  
\- " 'Delinquent'." I cited her. " 'Useless good-for-nothing'. But.. I don't think she actually means it- of course she does." I slapped my face hard. It's school today, but I don't give a fuck really. I rolled over to the side. My heart was hammering painfully.  
\- "SHINOZAKI!" There's no use in yelling her name. Of course. He's so stupid. She wouldn't save him this time.

**~ Ayumi's POV ~**

\- "Hey, Mochida-kun." My worried gaze met his as I approached him hurriedly. Nakashima-san stood beside him, his arm around her waist. Seeing them so close to each other made me hesitate a bit, but weirdly enough it doesn't upset me as much as it used to. "I'm starting to get worried about Kishinuma. Have you..seen him yet?" Was he still at home, perhaps? Or had something happened to him? It was almost 1 pm, and lunch break would end soon. Mochida seemed just as worried as me.  
\- "I haven't, sorry." He replied with a worried, apologetic look. But the answer felt like a stab in my stomach. Naomi stepped forward with arms crossed.  
\- "Me neither. I'm sorry, Shinozaki-san." She laid a hand on my shoulder, as if sensing that I was upset. It actually gave me a warm feeling of comfort so I didn't push her away. _Just like Kishinuma_.. I looked down to the floor and clenched my skirt.  
\- "O..Oh. I see..." I sighed. "Thank you." Class was just about to start, so we sat down at our desks. I let my gaze wander over to the windows._ Kishinuma_... My lips turned into a frown.

**~ Yoshiki's POV ~**

I was lying down on my bed again, my whole body trembling. I had, just now, almost tried to overdose. But I had hesitated. I had told myself that, 'Maybe things will get better soon', but still I know that's just a load of bullshit. My nerves had gotten the best of me, though, so I had gave up on it for now. Thoughts about different ways that I maybe could kill off myself in quickly suffocated my mind. After a while the vibrating sound of my phone dragged me out of my trance-like state.  
\- "Hmm?..." I slowly sat up and picked it up from the nightstand next to my bed. I flipped it open. ..Satoshi. I groaned, feeling annoyed but I just couldn't ignore him, could I? I opened the message.  
'_What's up, Yoshiki? _  
_Haven't seen you at school today._  
_Did something happen to you?_  
_Me and Naomi are worried, you know._  
_And the face Shinozaki made when I told her I hadn't seen you.._  
_It was horrible, man. Pull yourself together and come see her._'  
Heh.. It has to be a joke. Shinozaki.. Worried about me. I threw my phone onto the floor.

**~ Hinoe's POV ~**

I were in the middle of a visit at a client's home. The older woman were having problems with an event that happened in this house some centuries ago. My mind was thoroughly trying to find whatever it was that were bothering her.  
Then I suddenly felt something. Ah... My eyes widened. Ayumi. ...Ayumi..  
It was something completely different than what I had expected. The things I felt at the moment made me feel really, really uneasy. I'm not exactly sure just _what_ it is.. But... I was positively sure that it had something to do with Ayumi.  
\- "Hmm..." I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to examine my thoughts a bit closer. I suddenly felt it. One person really close to my sister. I opened my eyes.  
\- "I'm sorry to interrupt, miss. But it seems I can't quite focus on this for now. Something else is occupying my senses." I bowed my head.  
\- "May I ask what is the matter?" She curiously asked me. I raised my head. "I'm sure I will understand, dear."  
\- "Something horrible. It's regarding my sister." The woman furrowed her brows, seemingly in worry. I stood up and bowed again. "I will be back tomorrow, I know it will be over until then." I smiled at her and she stood up herself to follow me to the door.  
\- "Thank you for your visit, miss." The old woman smiled.  
\- " I'm sorry for the interruption." I excused myself.  
\- "No, not at all. I understand." She assured me. "You'd better go see her."  
I smiled and turned around. I have to hurry home, so I'm glad I took my car here.

**Hi guys~ I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this. But I almost have the next chapter in my head already.**  
**Please review, I'd love it. And thank you for reading! You guys mean a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Comfort

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not having updated for so long, I felt like I needed a break from writing. I will repost the first chapter any time soon since I found some errors made by me and myself!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Corpse Party, it's owned by Team GrisGris, 5pb, Grindhouse and Makoto Kedooin, etc. I don't know all the creators, don't hate me.~**

**~Hinoe's POV~**

Hastily, I unlocked my car and threw myself down on the seat._ If I'm too slow, Ayumi and her friend will suffer_.  
\- "I can't let that happen.." I said to myself while driving out from the spot where I had parked my car; my mind entirely focused on what I had just seen.  
I already know that he is an important person, and that he has a strong bond to my sister.  
I'm considering that since Ayumi would talk to me about him practically every day, either having snapped or burst into tears at something he had said or done.

**~Ayumi's POV~**

After class, Ms. Yui was still standing at her podium skimming through some papers - which I assumed - consisted of the assignments that had been handed in to her today.  
I was just sitting at my desk, only glancing over at the clock every now and then as if that would make time go any faster, when I noticed the other guys in our gang of friends approaching me. Mayu waved, smiling softly;  
\- "Heard anything from Kishinuma-kun yet?" My heart sank at hearing his name. I clenched my fists.  
\- "I was just going to ask you the same..- Ah!" Seiko had managed to sneak up behind me without my knowledge, and I felt her arms carefully wrapping around my neck in a hug. "Shinohara-san..." I sniffled, only making her press her cheek against mine and hugging me tighter.  
\- "There there, Ayumi-chan! I'm sure you'll hear from him soon." she tried to comfort me, and at the same second Naomi let out an exhausted sigh.  
Mayu leaned onto my desk and looked over at Morishige like telling him to join in.  
I looked back at the others and saw Satoshi giving Morishige a pat on the back as said person opened his mouth while walking a little closer.  
\- "I don't know Kishinuma that well but I do know him well enough to say that this is really not like him at all." Mayu turned her head to him and then back to me.  
\- "Shig bro is right. We all remember what Kishinuma-kun used to be like when he was new here and how much he has changed to the better," she paused and looked me in the eyes, "and he changed because of you." I teared up again and sniffled.  
\- "Y-You're right, guys..." Ms. Yui walked towards us with a worried look in her eyes, holding her papers.  
She took a deep breath.  
\- "Isn't Kishinuma-san feeling well?" Everyone started mumbling as a response. Except Satoshi. He scratched his neck before speaking up.  
\- "I sent him a text before class but he has not responded yet. And... Uh.. Shinozaki-san." Everyone turned their attention to me and my eyes widened.  
He continued, "Lately he's been talking about you. A lot. And he'll probably kick my ass for saying this, but.. he loves you."  
At hearing this, my heart jumped and I suddenly felt something wet running down my cheeks.

**~Hinoe's POV~**

_Gotta get there... in.. time ...No matter what! _I repeated those words to myself as I hurried through the corridors of Ayumi's school. _I'm finally here.  
_I stopped outside her classroom and caught a glimpse of her and her friends gathered together with their teacher. _Ah, this must be..  
_I knocked on the door frame before walking in.  
_

**Yeah, ugh... I'm sorry for abandoning you with nothing more than this. And queue "In the Rain", ya know, the opening song of Blood Drive. Because feels. I'm actually satisfied with this chapter, very satisfied for not having written anything for a humongous amount of time.  
Reviews make me happy so please review! Also, feel free to PM me at any time.**


End file.
